Darkened
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: —Eres lo único que tengo ahora —dijo aún cuando a penas podía respirar—. Nunca dejes me alejen de ti, por favor, Ulquiorra... [AU/Ulquihime/TwoShot]


Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.

Advertencias: No hay mucho. AU ¿Posible OoC? Cosas raras, lo de siempre. Two-shot, y a ver si les recuerda un poco a otra cosa, aunque no lo creo, la idea era hacerlo... diferente.

Dejen sus comentarios, me gustaría saber qué piensan hasta ahora.

Por último: Enjoy.

* * *

Darkened

* * *

[...]

Escuchó sin inmutarse el sonido chirriante de la puerta al ser abierta. Los inmediatos pasos que le siguieron, unas botas que al resonar le provocaban tantos sentimientos dentro de sí. Con la mirada perdida en el paisaje que la ventana que su habitación tenía, esperó.

—Orihime.

No tardó mucho en girar el rostro para dar con el pálido de su acompañante. Tan imponente como siempre. Tan aparentemente indiferente.

—Debería vestirse. Todavía es muy de mañana y podría pescar un resfriado.

Una suave sonrisa surcó su rostro. Lentamente se removió para ponerse de pie, logrando que el vestido ligero que usaba para dormir se moviera al rededor de sus piernas al obedecer las recomendaciones del hombre que la miraba como si intentara descubrir algo más allá de sus expresiones gentiles y cálidos ojos café. Ella se dirigió hacia el armario que se encontraba al frente de los pies de la cama, sacando el primer vestido que encontró y le pareció más adecuado.

—Es hora de desayunar. ¿Hay algo que necesite?

—Sí. Habla conmigo mientras tanto —pidió sin perder su amabilidad, cerrando la puerta del armario tras de sí. Él la vio caminar de vuelta al costado de la cama, y dejar el vestido burdeo de adornos amarillentos. Sus manos bajaron los tirantes, deslizándolos por sus hombros, ante la mirada siempre calmada que le dirigía.

Aún así, parecía un poco descolocado con su petición. Eso era algo que normalmente le pedía cuando se sentía triste, aunque él no estuviera todavía muy al tanto de eso que se solía llamar tristeza. Razón por la que siguiera pareciendo un poco desconcertante a sus ojos.

—¿De qué?

El vestido se deslizó hasta dar con el suelo.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué es lo que haremos hoy, por ejemplo?

Ella se calzó el otro, dejándolo medio puesto para poder ponerse el corsé que se encontraba al final de la cama, disponiéndose a ponerlo al rededor de su abdomen de nívea piel.

—No dista mucho de lo de siempre.

—¿Qué habrá para comer, entonces?

Él tomó aire, ubicándose con una posición un poco más relajada.

—Todavía no lo decido.

—¿Y el desayuno?

Se acercó hasta donde se encontraba para ponerse al frente y de espaldas, pidiendo una silenciosa ayuda con las cintas.

—Lo suficiente para que esté bien hasta la hora de la comida —dijo amarrándole bien el corsé. Ella sonrió, echando su cabello a un lado para que no tuviera dificultad alguna.

—Tan poco descriptivo como siempre —suspiró—. ¿No crees que me merezco un poco más de detalle? —bajó la mirada a sus manos, cosa que por supuesto él no notó por estar más ocupado con su espalda. Aunque de todas maneras, Ulquiorra sólo hacía bien su trabajo, que nunca había sido poner especial atención en lo que ella pudiera sentir.

—De todas maneras lo verá al bajar. No veo la necesidad.

Ella cerró los ojos un momento, tomando aire al comenzar a sentir la incomodidad. Por suerte bastante acostumbrada estaba ya, así que no era una molestia no pudiera soportar.

—¿Podrías hacer al menos un pequeño esfuerzo?

—Hablar con usted no es mi trabajo.

—A este paso terminaré volviéndome loca —rió un poco, era una risa tan dulce que casi parecía que eso le hiciera gracia.

—Sigue no siendo mi trabajo.

Una vez él terminó alejó sus manos de ella y las juntó en su espalda. Sin embargo no se movió por unos segundos, provocando una leve curiosidad en él que por supuesto no sería dada a notar.

—Es cierto. Sólo tengo que esperar a que llegue el príncipe azul —volvió a reír, pero esta lejos estaba de parecer divertida.

—Por mi parte, puedo decir que eso siempre me ha parecido una estupidez —comentó sin reparos—. Lejos de un príncipe, y encima, azul, tan sólo será el mejor postor —le dijo con frialdad.

Guardó silencio luego de reír por lo literal que llegaba a ser su forma de pensar, y Ulquiorra esperó a que le diera una señal de que podía irse si quisiera. Pero ella se terminó de poner el vestido frente a él y le volvió a pedir ayuda, esta vez para cerrar el mismo contra su espalada. Entonces él se resignó a tener que esperarla, y una vez volvió al frente suyo con un sutil peinado, ella le sonrió dulcemente.

—Si no te importa, me gustaría ver las flores del jardín antes de ir a desayunar.

—Como quiera —respondió, dejando que pasara primero. Así nunca la perdía de vista.

I.

—Ulquiorra.

Él tan sólo siguió mirándola, después de todo la había estado mirando leer desde el otro sillón del salón. Al parecer eso actualmente no era un problema, dado que antes ella se sonrojaba, incómoda por la atención de él siempre puesta sobre su persona. Pero como solía decir, era su trabajo. Aunque ella algunas veces había manifestado que, si bien no creía que hiciera mal lo que tenía que hacer, el hecho de que estuviera siempre pendiente llegaba a ser un poco extremista.

—¿Podría tener un caballo?

—Ya hemos hablado de esto.

—En realidad hablamos de tener un conejo —corrigió.

No se hizo esperar su suspiro desganado.

—Es demasiado grande. Además no veo cómo lo sacará a pasear si no puede salir.

Ella hizo un puchero. O al menos fue lo que logró al intentar poner expresión de fastidio.

—Entonces un perro.

—Molestos.

—¿Un gato?

—De cualquier forma no comprendo cómo pretende conseguir una mascota.

Orihime se sentó recta en el sillón y bajó por completo el libro, hasta que reposó junto a su mano sobre su regazo.

—Tú podrías conseguirlo.

—No creo que esa decisión esté bajo su poder.

—Siempre he creído que te asimilas a un gato —sonrió.

Ulquiorra achicó los ojos por la confesión. No es que le agradara ser comparado con un animal, pero por suerte no se le había ocurrido buscarle similitudes en otro tipo de mascota. Al menos los gatos eran un poco más pasables que cualquier otro ser vivo de cuatro patas.

—Preferiría no saber qué le ha llevado a pensar en ello.

—Es bastante perezoso a veces.

—No sé de qué habla.

—Y tiene un porte que podría considerarse fácilmente elegante.

—No tiene por qué seguir.

Sin embargo ella sonrió aún más y se puso de pie para encaminarse hacia él sin prisas.

—Es muy silencioso.

—¿Podría ser en ese caso usted un perro?

Su risa no se hizo esperar y terminó por acercarse a él. Inesperadamente para Ulquiorra cogió su mano, teniendo que agacharse un poco para lograrlo.

—No comprendo por qué lo dices.

—Es bastante molesta cuando lo quiere.

—Pero si los perros son muy lindos.

—Muy molestos —insistió, poniéndose de pie también. Aún así, no se molestó en hacer que ella le soltara la mano, era un gesto extraño para él, pero Orihime siempre solía hacer cosas que consideraba extrañas y nunca les daba importancia.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la muchacha no desapareció.

—Vamos a por un poco de música —propuso, tirando de su mano para hacerlo caminar detrás de ella.

Y a él no le molestaba. De hecho, se le hacía mucho más cómodo mirarla desde atrás. Porque así nunca la perdía de vista.

II.

—No, así no. E-era... Sí, así, creo...

—¿Puede ser que al menos esté de pie?

Orihime lo miró, deteniendo sus intentos por recordar la pauta de memoria. Sus dedos se deslizaron por las teclas y al final descansó sus palmas en el borde del piano de cola. Su ceño se frunció ligeramente, claramente rechazando la idea.

—Claro que no. No quiero que estés de pie.

—Sigo insistiendo con que el banco es muy pequeño.

—Pero no dejaré que tengas que estar parado. Seguramente terminarías con dolor de pies.

—Sólo a usted podría preocuparle algo como eso —lo hizo sonar como una queja.

Pero a Orihime él le agradaba, extrañamente. Por eso era que se preocupaba por su comodidad. Sabía que cuidar de ella todos los días y no salir casi del castillo gracias a que ella no podía hacerlo, posiblemente llegara a ser un fastidio. Aburrido, también; el hacer la comida para ella y tenerle siempre la mirada. Además de que Ulquiorra hacia todas las cosas básicas, aunque a Orihime no le cabía en la cabeza cómo si todo el día estaba a su lado.

Eso le llevaba a pensar que hacía las cosas bien entrada la noche y o temprano por la mañana.

Y siendo que le gustaba que Ulquiorra fuera quien la cuidara, Orihime no podía permitir que él estuviera gastando energía de más. Posiblemente no sería mucho, tal vez debería intentar hacer cosas por sí misma, pero creía conocer ya más o menos a su cuidador y estaba segura de que sería completamente ignorada. Ya lo había intentado antes muchas veces.

—Tengo que cuidar de ti como tú cuidas de mí —le sonrió.

En ese momento pareció un poco incómodo, al fin y al cabo ella estaba prácticamente pegada a él.

—No diga tonterías.

—No son tonterías —replicó—. No me gustaría que te pasara nada, me gusta tu compañía. Ninguna otra podría ser mejor.

Para Ulquiorra ella era definitivamente un misterio.

—Nunca te he oído tocar piano —cambió de tema—. ¿Podría?

Pero luego de tanto, francamente no imaginaba cómo sería su vida en un trabajo normal. No dudaba cuando pensaba que odiaría hacer cualquier otra cosa, no cambiaría eso aunque le dieran a elegir dos veces más.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Lo será —afirmó—. Vamos, Ulquiorra. Ya luego no te pido nada en unos días —ladeó un poco la cabeza para alcanzar a mirarle bien el rostro desde su posición.

Un rato después él suspiró suavemente, cediendo a su petición. Orihime sonrió emocionada y le dio espacio para que pudiera tocar sin problemas, al tiempo que se pasaba un poco de cabello por detrás de la oreja. Ulquiorra llevó sus dedos a las teclas del piano, lleno de una parsimonia que ella no había conocido en ninguna de las personas que alcanzaba a recordar conocía antes de ser llevada a ese lugar.

La miró de reojo por un momento antes de dejar caer el peso de sus dedos en el piano, encontrándose con su mejor expresión de expectación. Parecía hasta feliz de poder escuchar algo que viniera de él. Eso era algo que se supone no debería importarle en lo más mínimo, y no lo hacía, sin embargo

Orihime se quedó en silencio todo el rato en el que Ulquiorra tocó una pieza, una que sinceramente se le hacía familiar. Le daba la sensación de que ya la había escuchado alguna otra vez, aunque no estaba segura de si había sido antes de que terminaran ahí. De no ser así ya no le quedarían demasiadas posibilidades, considerando que no salía. Entonces puede que la hubiera escuchado en algún sueño, había escuchado anteriormente una parecida, o que alguna vez le pareciera haberla oído. Algo le decía que Ulquiorra no se entretenía con el piano mientras ella no estaba a su lado.

Una vez terminó, tampoco dijo nada, no inmediatamente.

Pero la leve sonrisa que apareció por su rostro fue totalmente inevitable. Reconocía que la melodía de lo que Ulquiorra había tocado era un poco triste.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—No lo sé —mantuvo la mirada sobre el piano.

—¿No lo sabes? —inquirió sorprendida.

Él le dedicó una mirada de reojo al reconocer el tono de su voz.

—¿Por qué le sorprende tanto? Nunca he sido bueno con los nombres, creo que lo olvidé.

Y eso era en gran parte cierto. Orihime todavía recordaba cuando le decía _mujer_ de esa manera tan distante e impersonal. Cielos, le había costado un montón que la llamara por su nombre. Un año entero, calculaba, y unos pocos meses más.

—No lo eres porque no quieres —frunció el ceño, lejos de parecer amenazante—. Tienes una memoria fabulosa.

Ulquiorra se quedó mirándola unos segundos, casi como si estuviera sopesando alguna cosa. Al final inhaló y exhaló un poco más profundo y fuerte que las otras veces, aparentemente preparándose para decir algo. Ella nunca le quitó la mirada de encima, esperando de manera notable a que se decidiera a responderle de una buena vez.

—De todos modos nunca me decidí a cuál era el nombre más correcto.

La expresión de la muchacha se suavizó a los segundos tras recibir tal respuesta.

—... ¿La compusiste tú?

—Repito, ¿por qué le sorprende tanto? Es normal saber tocar algún instrumento.

—Pues yo nunca he compuesto una —sonrió.

Él se quedó callado un momento.

—¿Debería eso sorprenderme?

—¡Ulquiorra! —se quejó con las mejillas un poco rojas por el fastidio que le había provocado su comentario.

[...]

La vida que Orihime y Ulquiorra llevaban en ese castillo se caracterizaba por ser bastante pacífica. Algo solitaria, aunque se tuvieran el uno al otro, pero pacífica al fin y al cabo. Cada día que pasaba Ulquiorra hacía más y más cosas que nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza haría. ¿Cómo una mujer como esa podía tener tanta influencia, incluso sobre él, a quién debía importarle poco y nada lo que le sucediera? De nuevo, se recordaba, sólo estaba ahí para asegurarse de que no se largara —a pesar de que ella no tuviera muchas razones para querer hacerlo—.

Y cada día que pasaba, también, Orihime iba olvidando cualquier razón que tuviera para querer irse de ese lugar, que no fuera sentir el Sol dando directamente sobre su piel, o el pasto haciendo cosquillas en sus pies, o incluso la sensación que se sentía al tocar la tierra con sus propias manos.

Estaba conforme, satisfecha. Estaba bien así. Porque de todos modos, ¿qué futuro pudo haber tenido exactamente allá afuera, siendo huérfana y estando completamente sola luego de perder a la única familia que le quedaba, su hermano? Posiblemente eso hubiera sido a lo más que habría podido aspirar alguien tan perdida como ella, tal vez ser el objeto de la subasta era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado, pensaba muchas veces, mirando a un lugar inexacto dentro del cuadro que era el castillo.

Aún así no tenía dudas de eso. Sino, ¿cómo hubiera conocido a Ulquiorra?

La verdad es que era Ulquiorra todo lo que ella tenía. Puede que por eso sentía que no quería que eso terminara pronto. Puede que por eso rogaría sin trabas poder estar otro año, o otros años más al lado de él.

En ese punto, Orihime seguramente llegaría a sentirse totalmente perdida al verse sin el hombre de ojos verdes.

III.

Siempre es lo mismo, no es novedad que Orihime le tome de la mano y lo lleve con ella cuando quiera hacer algo. Esta vez le pide bailar. Él por supuesto no se sorprende ni se inmuta, su pensamiento es lógico y su mirada verde un frío que por nada del mundo pretende ser piadoso. Orihime lo observa con una sonrisa, de pie frente a él. Lo ha llevado a la sala de fiestas que, francamente, no tiene ni idea de para qué existe, siendo que son sólo ellos dos y nada más que las palabras que se dicen.

—No hay música.

—No se necesita música para bailar.

—De hecho sí.

Orihime suspira.

—¿Pero no te has negado, no?

—¿Cómo voy a hacerlo de todos modos, si no hay música con la cual bailar? —inquiere.

Orihime piensa y piensa. Él no le quita la mirada de encima y está sopesando la idea de ir y sentarse, con suerte ella podría no salirle con alguna tontería. Sin embargo antes de que pueda moverse la expresión de la muchacha cambia y sus ojos brillan con emoción.

—Puedo hacer la melodía yo, entonces.

Ulquiorra no tiene idea de cómo debería responder a eso. Sí es cierto que suele decir tonterías, pero también es cierto que esas tonterías siempre parecen resolver todos los problemas cuando insiste en ponerle trabas. Eso Ulquiorra no sabe si calificarlo como suerte, una tontería más grande, o decidir que a pesar de las ideas al final puede ser realmente útil.

—Entonces, bailemos.

No le da ni tiempo para pensar en una buena respuesta y le coge las manos para llevarlas a su propia cintura. Él tiene las manos heladas, y no es novedad, pero el cuerpo de Orihime se siente muy cálido, incluso traspasa la ropa. Ella se acerca más y pone los brazos sobre sus hombros, y su sonrisa vuelve a ser de lo más tonta. Ulquiorra no sabe si debería hacer lo que quiere y ya, sin poner pegas, o si debería hacer caso a lo incómodo que su mente, repite, es eso.

Francamente se sorprende. Pocas veces en su vida se ha sentido incómodo y realmente no logra ver por qué debería, se siente así sólo por tener que bailar con la mujer. Pero la sorpresa no se muestra en su rostro, ni la confusión, y ella sigue sonriendo y parece ajena a todo, sólo concentrándose en bailar con él. A Ulquiorra nunca le entró en la cabeza cómo era posible que ella sonriera de esa manera, que incluso ahora se interesara para aparentemente, mantenerlo saludable. Eso es estúpido, como muchas de las cosas que dice y sus sonrisas. ¿No debería preocuparse por ella misma? Debería hacerlo en ese preciso momento. ¿Cómo puede estar en confianza con él?

Cuando le dijeron que tendría que cuidar de ella y vio su rostro asustado y su cuerpo paralizado, había dado por hecho que tendría que asegurarse de que no intentara escaparse cada dos por tres. Pero sólo pasó cuatro veces y pareció aceptar que le sería imposible salir.

—Era pequeña y esa noche era el festival. Iba en busca de medicina intentando que nadie me viera, aunque no es que fueran a tomarme mucho en cuenta —sonrió, haciendo que él quisiera alejarse de una buena vez—. Me detuve solo un momento. Los vestidos moviéndose a la danza de esas mujeres y los hombres viéndose como nada más que un accesorio ante la admirable belleza de ellas. A penas podía verlos por las luces y la multitud que observaba tan maravillada como yo en su momento —por el obvio silencio de Ulquiorra, Orihime siguió—. Esa fue la noche en la que no volví a casa y no pude darle la medicina. Fueron sólo unos segundos los que me descuidé y acabaron siendo suficientes para que no volviera a verlo nunca más.

Ulquiorra sabía a la perfección de quién hablaba, aunque seguramente ella no lo sabría. La verdad es que él lo sabía todo de ella, aunque fue en parte por accidente. Sus padres habían muerto y la habían alejado de su hermano enfermo de muerte.

—Cuando supe que no volvería a verlo lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Entonces...

—¿Por qué no me odia? —inquirió.

Orihime se detuvo y alzó su mirada. Acarició levemente su hombro hasta que sonrió, otra vez, como siempre.

—Sólo hacías tu trabajo, Ulquiorra —dijo—. Además no fuiste tú quien me alejó de él.

Él se preguntó una y otra vez cómo podía estar tan segura de todo lo que decía. ¿Por qué, según ella, él no tenía la culpa de eso? ¿Qué la hacía concluirlo?

—Y, aunque lo hicieras tú... —sus ojos se hicieron brillantes luego de aquel pestañeo— Soy incapaz de odiarte.

Lo que sucedió luego fue por lo demás surrealista, inesperado e incómodo que pudo pasarle a Ulquiorra. Casi hubiera preferido que siguiera cogiéndole la mano o que siguiera bailando y llevándolo a su ritmo, pero ella lo hizo, ajena a cualquier cosa que él pudiera sentir; lo rodeó con los brazos y lo apretó contra ella como si fuera el único capaz de salvarla de una muerte segura. Su cabeza y cabellos naranja descansaron cerca de su hombro y cuello, y su aroma llegó a sus fosas nasales sin piedad alguna.

—Eres lo único que tengo ahora —dijo aún cuando a penas podía respirar—. Nunca dejes me alejen de ti, por favor, Ulquiorra...

Al escuchar su propio nombre salir de sus labios, de manera tan estrangulada, algo le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Algo que nunca antes había sentido, pero que sin embargo era algo que Ulquiorra no tomaría en cuenta, como era costumbre.

IV.

Ese fin de semana un ave rapaz llegó. Un abejero europeo de ojos fieros que llevaba un rollo amarrado a una de las patas, que aterrizó sobre la ventana de su desabrida habitación con perfecta precisión. Cuando él abrió la ventana voló brevemente hasta que llegó a uno de sus brazos que se encontraban extendidos. Hizo una imperceptible mueca al sentir sus garras enterrarse un poco, pasando incluso la tela del traje y de la camisa. Sin embargo el contacto que tuvo con el ave no fue más que para coger el rollo. Una vez lo hizo lo dejó en la base de la ventana y se alejó lo más posible del pajarraco.

Se sentó en la cama de la reducida habitación —que no tenía nada más que eso y un escritorio casi vacío, de no ser por el indescifrable montón de desparramadas hojas que tendrían la misma caligrafía en su mayoría— y se dispuso a leer. Ella no estaría despierta seguramente, y si lo estaba no saldría de su cuarto hasta que él se decidiera a aparecer; por lo tanto tenía tiempo de leer eso y más, sólo de quererlo, en todo caso.

La última línea de la escueta carta decía.

 _Has hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora. Sigue así hasta el día indicado, y todos tus esfuerzos serán recompensados. Cuando ella se vaya tú podrás quedarte con las tierras y todo el lugar, hijo._

Como siempre, no es que provocara mucho en Ulquiorra.


End file.
